Shots of Samcedes
by chordoverstreetfanactic
Summary: A Bucket of Samcedes One-shots/Two-shots! There all different! They don't have to be ready in a certain order, although if it is a two-shot i suggest reading Part 1 before Part 2! LOL ;) Enjoy xoxo
1. I Wanna Be Your Man

_**Hey Guys, i'm cleaning out my fanfiction profile and i decided to put all my Samcedes one-shots/two-shots in one place so i don't have a ton of stories on my profile. These were all on my profile before, some you may have already read before. I hope you like them all, please follow, favorite, and review!**_

_**enjoy**_

_**xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

Sam sat in the choir room while everyone around him was talking among themselves. He looked over at the girl he wanted more than anything; Mercedes was talking to Santana and Brittney. A small smile appeared on his face has he watched her smile. It was March and it had been a good month since Mercedes had sang the heart ranching song saying that she will "Always Love me". I know that she loves me, but she's scared that I'm gonna leave again and I'm not. I need to prove to her one more time, just one more time that I'm here and that I'm ready to be her man.

All of a sudden Sam is brought out of his thoughts by Sugars voice.

"Hey, Guys! Since my Sugar Shack was a huge success. I wanna throw another party!" says Sugar.

"Richie Bitch, no one wants to have a St. Patrick's Day Party. That's lame" says Santana.

"For you information Satan, it's in 80's Party" says Sugar

"What did you just call me?"Says Santana nearly jumping out of her seat

"It's not worth it" says Quinn putting her hands on Santana's shoulders from behind, calming the hot Latina down.

"Anyway, I'm having an 80's Party and you're all invited, It's at Breadstix. You have to be dressed in 80's attire, and I hope everyone has a date!" says Sugar smiling and heading back to her seat next to her boyfriend; Artie.

When Sugar sat down Mr. Shue began to talk and I began to zone him out. This was it, I was gonna get my women back at an 80's party. This was perfect, thank you Sugar for making my life a little easier.

xxxXxxx

It was the night of the 80's Party and all the girls and Kurt were getting ready together at Rachel's house. They all had their outfits planned to the tee. Brittney and Santana were dressed like Salt N' Pepa; they wore black spandex like pants that were really tight and black tank tops that were tucked in. On top of the black tank top was a Leatherman jacket with everything on it. There make-up was flawless and their hair was normal; Brittney's was straightened and Santana's was wavy. They were defiantly ready to "Push it". Quinn looked like Cindy Lauper, her hair was all pushed to one side and she put colorful hair clip INS to make her hair more like Cindy's. She wore a funky dress that had spaghetti straps and with the dress she wore combat boots. Her make-up was perfect, because Santana did it. Tina was dressed has Janet Jackson in her rhythm nation music video, a black combat looking outfit with a black hat. Her hair was in a ponytail and the ponytail came out of the hole at the end of the hat. Her ponytail was curled by Quinn, being the best ponytail curl ever. And her make-up of course was done by Santana. Rachel was dressed has Madonna in Like a Virgin. She wore a white lacy dress with a silver like belt that said "Boy toy". She had white gloves on and her hair was wild like Madonna's. With the dress she wore black combat boots that Tina spray painted white for her. Santana did her make-up and even gave her a beauty mark above her lip to really make her look like Madonna. Mercedes was dressed has Whitney Houston in 'I wanna Dance with Somebody' music video. She wore I some-what lavender dress that had straps and that was very sparkly. Brittney crimped her hair and clipped certain parts of her hair to give her the perfect Whitney look. Santana did her make-up nice and bright. Tina had made the earring that went with her outfit that looked just like the ones in the music video; with the dress she wore silver heels. Sugar was dressed has a regular 80's girl. She wore tight jeans, a white shirt that stops right before her belly button and a leather jacket with combat boots. Her hair was curled by Rachel and she put a cheetah print scarf around her head to make her outfit POP. Santana did her make-up and all the girls were ready. The girls all stood and span around had Kurt looked at them in his 80's outfit saying "Man, I'm good!".

"You didn't do anything" said Santana.

"I gave you your outfit ideas" replied Kurt.

Santana rolled her eyes "Whatever".

xxxXxxx

When the girls walked into the party 'Thriller' by Michael Jackson was blasting through the speakers. They never realized how much space breadstix had minus 10 tables to make a dance floor. The girls ran to the dance floor and started dancing to the Michael classic. In the middle of the song the guys joined them. Finn and Rachel danced together; Mike and Tina danced together; Artie and Sugar danced together; Mercedes and Quinn danced with Kurt and Blaine; and Sam and Puck danced with Santana and Brittney.

When Sam saw her he thought she was gorgeous. He automatically knew who she was; Whitney Houston. He wasn't surprised. He wanted to get close to her, but he figured it was too early too. He didn't wanna mess up his plan, having that to go smoothly if he wanted to get his girl back.

An hour and 15 minutes past and the party was still going. Everyone is dancing the night away and is having a blast. Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, and Santana are sitting at a table chatting away.

"Miss Houston, why don't you go sing something" says Quinn with a smirk.

"Guys I don't have anything planned" says Mercedes.

"So, just go up there and sing your heart out" says Tina.

"Yeah, I wanna hear my Cedes sing somethin'" says Santana.

Mercedes rolled her eyes"Ugh, Fine" says Mercedes getting up and heading to the stage.

Mercedes tells the Dj the song and he nods and begins to play it.

Mercedes hears the music and begins to close her eyes. Chord by chord she begins to feel the music, and she's ready to sing.

_Clocks strikes upon the hour__**  
**__And the sun begins to fade__**  
**__Still enough time to figure out__**  
**__How to chase my blues away__**  
**__I've done alright up 'til now__**  
**__It's the light of day that shows me how__**  
**__And when the night falls loneliness calls_

As soon has Sam heard her voice his eyes were glued to her. Has he watched her sing the first verse with her eyes closed he could tell she was really felling the music. When she said the word "calls" Mercedes eyes opened and her eyes landed right on Sam.

_Oh! Wanna dance with somebody__**  
**__I wanna feel the heat with somebody__**  
**__Yeah! Wanna dance with somebody__**  
**__With somebody who loves me(times 2)_

"Mercedes you have no idea how bad I wanna dance with you, know idea." Sam thought to himself has she sung the chorus. Everyone began rushing to the dance floor to dance except Sam whose eyes were still glued to Mercedes.

_I've been in love and lost my senses__**  
**__Spinning through the town__**  
**__Soon or later the fever ends__**  
**__And I wind up feeling down__**  
**__I need a man who'll take a chance__**  
**__On a love that burns hot enough to last__**  
**__So when the night falls__**  
**__My lonely heart calls_

Everyone was dancing their hearts out to Mercedes voice. Mercedes killed the whole song, hitting everyone note perfectly like no other. Everyone was singing along with her has she sung to them. And while singing the song, Mercedes couldn't take her eyes off of Sam.

When the song ended everyone clapped and cheered for her. Mercedes got off stage and almost everyone gave her a hug and told her how great she was. When Mercedes finished her song the Dj decided to play a slow song. "I wanna be your Man" by Zapp and Roger came blasting through the speakers.

Sam gathered all his courage and walked over to Mercedes who was sitting in a chair has she watched her friends begin to slow dance. She looked up at corny decorations that were hung to make breadstix more 80's and though of the corny decorations that were hung at her junior prom. This was just like prom, she was alone and dateless once again, a year had passed and nothing had changed.

"Mercedes…." Says Sam

Mercedes looked up at Sam and is shocked he's talking to her since the "I will always love you" scenario, thinking he was mad at her.

"Yes…." Says Mercedes

"I just wanted to tell you that you look beautiful…" says Sam with a small smile.

Mercedes smiled back.

"Would you like to dance?..." says Sam holding out his sweaty hand because he was so nervous she would say no. Things had been a mess for them, so who said they couldn't start over and start back at square one. Where it all began, telling her she was beautiful and asking her to dance.

Mercedes looked at Sam's hand and was very hesitate but she wanted to make things un-awkward with her and Sam, she was ready to start over.

She smiled and said "Yes."

Sam lets out a huge exhale and grabs on to her hand. He takes her on the dance floor and Sam wraps is arms around her waist. While Mercedes rests her arms on Sam's shoulders.

_Hey lady let me tell you why,__**  
**__I cant live my life without you,oh baby__**  
**__everytime I see you walking by i get a thrill__**  
**__you dont notice me but in time you will,I must make you__**  
**__understand..._

"Mercedes…." says Sam exhaling hard.

"Yes.." she says

"I love you and…" says Sam

Mercedes but him off"And what…" says Mercedes wanting to knon so badly what was on his mind

"I NEED to be with you" says Sam with pleading eyes

"Mercedes, you're like my oxygen. I need you to breathe. And ever since I have came back to Lima, I haven't been breathing" says Sam bring Mercedes closer to him and holding her tighter.

Mercedes felt safe and warm in his tight grasp. Tears began to come to her eyes. She wanted to say'yes, okay. Let's do it' but something was holding her back, fear.

"Sam, we cant-" says Mercedes shaking her bead but cut off by Sam.

"DON'T say that" says Sam forcefully.

_I wanna be your man (I wanna be your man)__**  
**__I wanna be your man (I do yeah,yeah)__**  
**__I wanna be your man (I wanna be your man)__**  
**__I wanna be your man (I wanna be your man)_

"Sam, it's not possible. I can't take you leaving again. If we get back together were gonna end of breaking up soon, there's only three more months till Graduation" says Mercedes has a single tear falls from her face.

"I'm not going anywhere" says Sam

"What?" says Mercedes confused.

_Better not pass me by,cause if you do you'll lose a good__**  
**__thing, (oh baby) Cause what I got to say is sealed with a kiss__**  
**__and a wedding ring__**  
**__(wedding ring)__**  
**__My mind is blind at times__**  
**__I can't see any one but you__**  
**__Those other girls don't matter no they can't spoil my view__**  
**__I must make you understand..._

"Were not splitting up, where ever you go. I go" says Sam

"Sam, how that possible?" asks Mercedes.

"With the help of some of the glee girls, they told me every college you applied to. I did the same. Mercedes I don't think you understand me when I say I need you" says Sam.

"You did that?" says Mercedes has more tears fall from her eyes.

"Yes.." says Sam.

"For me?" says Mercedes.

"I'm in this for the long haul, I don't ever wanna be without you. My feelings are deep and serious for you" said Sam

"No one has ever done anything like that for me before" says Mercedes as tears falls

"I wanna make this work" says Sam wiping away some of her tears.

_I wanna be your man (I wanna be your man)__**  
**__I wanna be your man (I do yeah,yeah)__**  
**__I wanna be your man (I wanna be your man)__**  
**__I wanna be your man (I wanna be your man)_

_I wanna be your man (I wanna be your man)__**  
**__I wanna be your man (I do yeah,yeah)__**  
**__I wanna be your man (I wanna be your man)__**  
**__I wanna be your man (I wanna be your man)_

"I love you" says Mercedes

"I love you" says Sam.

_Words can never say what I feel, (it's too intense)__**  
**__oh oh oh oh. I tried I tried I tried I tried to tell you__**  
**__how I feel,but I get mixed up (soo mixed up)__**  
**__my mind is blind at times I cant see anyone but you,those other__**  
**__girls dont matter no they cant spoil my view,I must make you__**  
**__understand..._

"So can we do this, can we try again?" says Sam

Mercedes looks him in the eyes; she pulls him close and puts her lips close to his ear.

"Yes, we can try again" says Mercedes in a whisper.

Sam smiles big showing all of his teeth.

Sam looks her in her eyes and pulls her into the most passionate kiss they had ever shared…

_I wanna be your man (I wanna be your man)__**  
**__I wanna be your man (I do yeah,yeah)__**  
**__I wanna be your man (I wanna be your man)__**  
**__I wanna be your man (I wanna be your man)_

_I wanna be your man (I wanna be your man)__**  
**__I wanna be your man (I do yeah,yeah)__**  
**__I wanna be your man (I wanna be your man)__**  
**__I wanna be your man (I wanna be your man)_

When the song ended they looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Suddenly they hear cheering from the friends.

"Yes! It happened" says Tina.

"Very long over-due" says Rachel.

"Bout time my trouty and whezzy got their act together" says Santana.

"So that means no more talking about the weather" says Blaine, remembering the very awkward and strange conversations with the duo about weather

"And other awkward moments" added Finn

"Because…" says Artie and Mike with grins.

"My Lisa Rina got his girl back" says Santana

The next song began to Play and it was "Kiss" by Prince.

"Is it me or is someone missing" says Kurt.

Everyone looks around.

"Oh my god" says Rachel.

"That was also long over-due" says Blaine with a nod.

They see Quinn and Puck making out on the dance floor to the Prince's classic and showing no sign of stopping.

"Looks like we're not the only one getting back together" says Sam.

"They were like you guys, but they knew how to hide their frustration" says Santana with her arms crossed.

"There Pro's" added Mike.

The glee club danced the night away and ended up all crashing at Rachel's place after the party. They were whole again, no problems, no anger, no frustration, no awkwardness, they were a glee club again, and this time they were a whole a lot harder to break.

* * *

**_THAT'S MY ONE-SHOT! I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! LONGEST THING I HAVE EVER WIRTTEN! THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW FOR WHAT YOU THOUGHT! ONCE AGAIN THANKS FOR READING. AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_**

**_song; I wanna Dance with Somebody- Whitney Houston_**

**_I wanna Be your Man- Zapp& Roger_**

**_Sry for any errors I missed!_**

**_XOXOX_**

**_~chordoverstreetfanactic_**


	2. 10 Seconds Part 1

**_Okay, so I got a songfic idea when I was in the car with my Mom. She had a CD in and this song came on. My brain instantly began thinking of this idea and Mercedes voice was in my head as I listened to the song! So everyone get excited! And thanks for reading!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Review_**

**_Xoxo_**

**_Chordoverstreetfanactic_**

**_Ps. the song is10 seconds by Jasmine Sullivan_**

**_Don't be afraid to listen to it! It's a great song_**

* * *

It was a cool November day in Lima, Ohio. It was close to the end of the day and the glee club senior; Mercedes Jones was heading to the vending machine during her study hall to get a bottle of water. Mercedes day was turning out to be any old regular day nothing spectacular. But in reality her life was a circus. She was dating the husky McKinley linebacker Shane Tinsley. While she was trying to have a normal regular relationship with her boyfriend, her ex-boyfriend was back at McKinley. Mercedes may have fallen in love with Sam and most likely still was but Sam's presents was not gonna let go of the man that was there for her when Sam had to up and leave. She admits he had no choice but it still hurt to see the love of her life get taken away from her tight grasp. Mercedes was slowly getting used to Sam being back. It was hard for her to see him in the hallways and for him to look at her the way he did. His eyes were always filled with love and lust when he looked at her. Sam had tried multiple times to get me back and he was still trying. The constant flirting, the nudges he would give me in the hallway, the texts and notes in my locker that said sweet and romantic thing about me and him and the way he felt about me, and the eye sex he would always get me caught in whenever we made eye contact for more than 10 seconds.

Mercedes walked through the quiet hallways and she was only a couple of steps away from the vending machine. Mercedes was about to turn the corner when she heard a groan that was way too familiar. She stopped in her tracks and slowly and carefully peek her head through the corner. When her eyes landed on what the noise was coming from Mercedes blood instantly began to boil. Her mouth opened wide and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was sick to her stomach and was nearly close to throwing up but stopped herself because she didn't want herself to be known by the leaning against the wall. Mercedes couldn't believe he was doing this to her. After all she did for him. Tears began to form in her eyes and with seconds she shed her first tear. This was happening, this was really happened. Shane Tinsley her boyfriend was cheating on her was a blonde cheerio. A blonde underclassmen cheerio at that. When Mercedes got a closer look at the girl she a recognize her because Santana pointed her out when she was going on about how disrespectful the young cheerio was. She remembered it perfectly.

She and Santana decided to have dinner at Breadstix a few weeks back just for the hell of it. The things she was telling me about this girl were unbelievable.

"_Oh Girl, so let me tell you about his bold underclassmen we got. The girl had the nerve to show up to practice 15 minutes late then talk back to me. He may be a sophomore but I will kick her ass in a minute. I know was bold when I was a sophomore but wasn't that god damn blond, at least not with the captain and co-captain. I may be co-captain but still run some shit that goes down on the cheerio squad. The girl literally makes me wants to make me kill myself. And at that I heard she's a boyfriend stealer. Now I know what you're thinking she sounds like me but trust me I look like a light weight compared to that girl. And you know Santana Lopez is no light weight." Said Santana with rage._

Thinking back Mercedes had remember the conversation about the girl perfectly. After finally pulling away from the wall Mercedes began walking back to her class. Tears were rushing down her eyes, not only were they rushing from her eyes but her eyes were now turning a puffy red color. That only happened when she was crying hard. When Mercedes got back to her study hall class she rushed to her seat, packed her things with wrath and walked out of the classroom without saying a word. If she remembered correctly she swore she heard the teacher yelling that the period wasn't over yet but she didn't care. She didn't care about the 2 periods she had left in the day, she didn't care about anything at this point, and she defiantly didn't care about missing glee club. She just wanted to get the hell out of that school.

Once Mercedes was out of the school, she ran to her black BMW that was once her father's but now her's and hopped in the car. When she got in the car she struggled to get the keep in the ignition because she was so upset. But once she took a deep breath she was able to get her car started. She drove home with fury has more and more tears were streaming down her face. When she got home she ran into her house slam the door and locked it and ran straight to her room as more tears came rushing down. She was happy that both of her parents were on business trips so she could be by herself, and cry pity on herself. When Mercedes got to her room she quickly put on her Pj's, wiped all of her makeup off, and put her long natural black her in a sloppy bun. She was now ready to cry the rest of her day away.

As she lying in her bed crying she began to think…

After all I let him get away with!

-The lying about where he was.

-The 3 times he put me down

-The 15 times he stood me up and left me hanging.

-The 2 times he was pressuring me to have sex with him.

-The 10 times he claimed he wasn't pressuring me to say the words "I love you".

"If I can't even keep a guy like Shane, how can I even keep a guy like Sam" she said loud to herself.

After about another 30 minutes of crying she sat up and wiped her tears. She done shedding her tears for the 10% of a man that Shane was. She was gonna get him and get him good. She grabbed her pruse and looked for her IPod. She began to scan the songs she had one it. After about the 10th scroll she found the perfect song. Once she found her song she turned off her phone, put her IPod on the dock and blasted the song that she was going to be singing tomorrow. She was gonna get Shane Tinsley and she was gonna get him good.

XXXXXXX

The next day at school Mercedes made sure she dress to impress. She wore skin tight red skinny jeans and a black off the shoulder top. She wore black heel boots, her hair was in loose curls, and her makeup consisted of a Smokey eye and a soft red lip. She topped her outfit off with rings, bracelets, hoop earrings, and lastly the ugly necklace Shane had get her for their 3 month anniversary that she couldn't wait to take off. Throughout the whole day Mercedes pretended that everything with Shane was fine and dandy. She he would come up to talk to her she would try her hardest don't to go off on him.

Once the day was over it was time for glee club. Mercedes was the last to come into the room and she walked in like she was on a mission.

"Mercedes are you okay?" says a concern Rachel

"What happen to you yesterday, we were all worried" says Tina.

"Me, Blaine, and Santana called you like 5 times each but your phone was off" says Kurt also in a worried tone.

"We all almost sent out a search party" says Quinn

"Guys, I'm fine" she said putting on a fake smile

Sam sat diagonal from Mercedes and he knew she was not okay. He got a vibe that she wasn't okay yesterday. He called her as well but her phone was off. He came so close to going over her house, but he was afraid that she wouldn't be there or she wouldn't answer the door. Sam looked at the fake smile she gave everyone and defiantly now knew she was NOT okay. But Sam wasn't the only one the noticed the fake smile everyone did. They all knew each other like the back of their hand.

"Hey guys, why don't we get started. Mercedes where were you yesterday we were all worried?" says Mr. Shue

"Oh I wasn't feeling good" says Mercedes semi telling the truth

"Well were glad your okay and your back" says Mr. Shue with a smile.

Mr. Shue prepared his mouth to say something else but then Shane walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys but can I speak to Mercedes?" says Shane at the door.

Mr. Shue was getting ready to allow it but Mercedes cut him.

"You know what Shane why don't you come in" says Mercedes outing on a fake smile.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy; half of them had confused looked on her face. Even Shane had a confused look on her face.

"Umm…" says Shane

"Babe, please come sit" says Mercedes trying her hardest to sound sweet.

Shane opened the door wider and walked into the room. Mercedes got up from her seat and instructed Shane to take her seat. Once he sat Mercedes walked to the front of the room next to Mr. Shue.

"Mr. Shue if you don't mind I have prepared a song and I would like to sing it" says Mercedes still trying to compose herself.

"Umm… Sure I don't see why not" says Mr. Shue leaving the front of the room and grabbing the open seat next to Artie.

Mercedes than walked over to the band and told them the song. They all nodded their heads and confirmed that they knew the song. Mercedes than walk back to the front of the room and nodded for the band to start. The intro began to play, Mercedes closed her eyes and when it was time for her to sing she opened her eyes with rage in them. And when she opened them the first person she looked at was Shane.

_You did me wrong__**  
**__For the last time__**  
**__And I took so much from you baby__**  
**__But you really crossed the line__**  
**__You know I ain't mad for nothing__**  
**__I call my momma, she go to my cousins__**  
**__And they ain't never liked you from the beginning__**  
**__So listen I'm giving you only 10 seconds to go_

_[Chorus:]__**  
**__1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, (oh), 8, 9 baby we getting close__**  
**__Just don't let me get to 10 (oh boy)_

After the first verse everyone in glee club began to put the pieces together about what this was about. Everyone saw how pissed Mercedes was. Has Sam watched her he was afraid Mercedes wasn't gonna be able to finish this song because she was that pissed. Another thing that was going through Sam's head was anger. He couldn't believe that jackass had hurt his Mercy, Sam was prepared to go all ape shit on Shane.

_**You broke my heart**_  
_**With all your lies**_  
_**You really should look for an exit**_  
_**'Cause you running out of time**_  
_**You know that I can get crazy**_  
_**When I go off ain't nobody to tame me**_  
_**I'm throwing and breaking shit cussing and looking**_  
_**For something to hit you**_  
_**And you got 10 seconds to go**_

Before Mercedes could get to the chorus for the second time she went over to Shane and got all up in his face. She wanted to make sure she was loud and clear._[Chorus:]__**  
**__1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, (oh), 8, 9 baby we getting close__**  
**__Just don't let me get to 10 (oh boy)_

_[Bridge:]__**  
**__Oh baby I'm going I'm going crazy__**  
**__Boy you should move it,__**  
**__cuz I'm bout to lose it__**  
**__And this aint a game I'm not playing__**  
**__I honestly think that I'm being generous__**  
**__Gave you my all and look what you did to us__**  
**__Look how you finished us__**  
**__So this is what I'm gonna do__**  
**__10 seconds is all that I'm giving you_

_[Chorus:]__**  
**__1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, (oh), 8, 9 baby we getting close__**  
**__Just don't let me get to 10 (oh boy)__**  
**__Just don't let me get to 10 oh boy__**  
**__1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, (oh), 8, 9 baby we getting close__**  
**__Just don't let me get to 10 (oh boy)__**  
**__Just don't let me get to 10 oh boy_

Mercedes finish the song with anger, passion, hate, and hurt in her voice. She was close to crying again but she fought back her tears. The song was over and the room was filled with silence. After sitting there in silence Shane decided to break it.

"I'm sorry but what was that about?" he said being complete clueless.

Everyone in new directions turned to look at him and gave him the "what the fuck" looks. That's it! Mercedes was gonna explode.

"WHAT IS THIS ABOUT? REALLY WHAT IS THIS ABOUT? WELL LETS SEE YESTERDAY DURNING MU STUDY HALL I WENT TO GO GET MY SLEF A BOTTLE OF WATER. AND YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT I SAW BEFORE I GOT THERE. WHAT DID I SEE? WHAT DID I SEE SHANE? I SAW YOU HOOKING UP WITH BLONDE BIMBO CHEERIO!" yelled Mercedes into Shane's face.

Everyone in glee had their eyes pop out of their head.

"Okay, I know that looks and sounds wrong but...But...She kissed me" says Shane coming up with a lie.

"OH REALLY? SHE KISSED YOU. IM NOT DUMB SHANE I SAW YOU WITH HER. AND TO THINK THERE WERE MULITABLE TIMES I COULD HAVE CHEATED ON YOU. BUT WHAT DID I DO? I WAS PUSHING THAT PERSON AWAY AND BEING A FAITHFULL GIRLFRIEND" yelled Mercedes

Shane had nothing to say he was caught in his trap he just sat there.

"LIKE I SAID YOU LITERALLY 10 SECONDS TO GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE. I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU" said Mercedes with a discus look on her face. She pulled the necklace he got her and throw it at his face.

"Were DONE!" she said

And with that Mercedes walked out of the room. Sam was gonna get up and go after her but Quinn stopped him and said "Let us". Sam nodded and all of the glee girls ran after Mercedes. Since all of the girls were out of the room, Sam was ready to kick Shane's ass has he sat there. Puck saw the look in Sam's eye and knew if he didn't stop it Sam would get suspended.

"Dude get out here, we don't want you here!" said Puck

Shane got up quietly without saying anything. But before he left he couldn't help but leave whit a insult.

"Well the Bitch is off my hands, you can have her" says Shane pointing to Sam.

Sam got up quicker than Shane had expected and charged to kick his ass but Finn, Puck, and Mike held Sam back.

"GET THE HELL OUT" yelled Sam

Shane left the room not saying another word.

XXXXXXX

Later that day after glee Mercedes was at home. She had ordered herself a pizza and was getting ready to watch Family Guy when the doorbell ranged. She got up and answered it. When she opened it she was a pair of beautiful green eyes. It was the man she was in love with. Sam Evans.

"Mercedes can we talk?" says Sam

"Umm…Yeah" says Mercedes opening the door wider to let him in.

* * *

**_THAT'S IT! THAT'S PART 1! STAY TUNE FOR PART 2. WHAT WILL SMA AND MERCEDES TALK ABOUT WILL THEY GET TOGETHER? WHAT DID YOU THINK ? REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT REVIEWING!_**

**_SRY FOR ANY ERRORS I MISSED_**

**_THANKS AGAIN FOR READING_**

**_XOXOX_**

**_chordoverstreetfanactic_**


	3. 10 Seconds Part 2

_**Hey everyone! Here's part two! I hope you like it :) I want to thank EVERYONE for the story alerts, favorite story alerts, and the reviews! They mean a lot! I hope you guys review this one and tell me what you think about It.! There will be another song in this part. It won't be 10 seconds, it will be another song!**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

Mercedes let Sam in and they walked over to the couch in the living room. They sat down and there was a comfortable silence in the room. Mercedes decided to break before she made it an awkward silence.

"Sam, do you want some pizza or maybe something to drink?" says Mercedes trying to be a good host

"No I'm fine. Mercedes…." Says Sam but then pauses after saying her name. Sam had so many thoughts in is head he couldn't get them in order, there was so much he wanted to tell Mercedes.

"Yeah Sam?" says Mercedes

"Are you okay?" says Sam; he thought he should start with that question first.

"Yeah, I'm fine" says Mercedes looking down at her hands in her lap. She knew what he was referring to and she began to get embarrassed.

"I'm sorry this happened" says Sam trying to look into her eyes.

"It's not your fault" says Mercedes lifting her head up and looking at him.

"Yeah, but I wish I was able to prevent it from happening" says Sam

"Sam, you can't protect me from everything" says Mercedes shaking her putting the emphasis on the _cant_.

"I can try" says Sam looking in her eyes intensely

"Why do you care so much? Most guys in this case would be telling me _I told you so_" says Mercedes

"Mercedes, I love you! And if you haven't noticed I'm not most guys. Mercedes, I want be with you" says Sam.

"Sam, I get tha—" says Mercedes but is cut off by Sam

"No, you don't. Mercedes I want to be with you more than anything in the world. I wanna hold your hand. I wanna walk you to class. I wanna whisper sweet things in your ear that makes you giggle. I wanna continue to leave notes in your locker. I wanna send you good morning and goodnight texts. I wanna drive you to school in the morning. I wanna take you out on Friday nights. I wanna snuggle and have movie marathons with you. I wanna watch those stupid and pointless lifetime movies that you always wanna watch. I wanna go on double dates with Tina and Mike, and Puck and Quinn, and Blaine and Kurt. And I can't believe I'm saying this but I wanna have double dates with Rachel and Finn, and even Santana and Brittany. I wanna sit next to you in glee club. And I really wanna sing with you in glee club. I just wanna be with you. Mercedes, I'm crazy about you" says Sam staring into her eyes.

Mercedes had tears streaming down her face has Sam confessed his love for her.

"Oh no! I wasn't supposed to come over here and make you cry. I'm sorry" says Sam

Mercedes giggles and wipes away a few tears. "There not sad tears, there happy tears" she says

Sam gives her his lopsided grin "Happy tears are good". Sam then takes his thumbs and wipes her tears away.

"Sam?" says Mercedes

"Yeah?" he says

"I love you. I have _always_loved you. I never stopped. You mean everything to me; whenever I'm around you there's something in me that wants me to be a better person. And I'm crazy about you too" she says giving him a small smile and looking down at her fingers.

"You are literally the cutest thing when you're shy" says Sam in a somewhat whisper voice as he gets close to her face.

"Oh yeah?" says Mercedes whispering back

"Yeah" says Sam whispering back. Within a split second Sam crashed his lips in Mercedes lips. The only reactions Mercedes could do is him kiss back, wrap her arms around his neck and lean back so that he was on top of her on the couch. Mercedes deepened the kiss; Sam licked her lips so that she could let him in and she did. Sam had his hands on her hips, while Mercedes still had her arms wrapped around his neck but now her fingers were playing with the ends on his hair at the back of his head. They soon pulled away from each other in need of air.

"I love you" says Mercedes looking into his eyes

"I love you more" says Sam rubbing his thumb softly against her cheek.

XXXXXXX

"So about that pizza?" says Sam

Mercedes laughs "How many slices?"

"Two please!" says Sam with a smile

Mercedes gets up and walks to the kitchen to get Sam his pizza. As Sam sat there he realized that they weren't intruded by her parents.

"Hey Babe, where's your parents?" says Sam talking from the living room

"There on a two week business trip" says Mercedes from the kitchen.

"So you're here by yourself?" asks Sam as he takes the plate that held two slices of pepperoni from his girlfriend

"Yupp" says Mercedes.

"Okay, either I'm staying here or you're coming with me to Kurt and Finn's" says Sam

"Why?" says Mercedes taking a seat next to him

"I'm not letting you stay in the big house by yourself" says Sam

"Fine, you can stay" says Mercedes kissing his cheek

Sam left later to get an overnight bag and shortly came back. That night Mercedes and Sam snuggled the night away. They watched movies, talked, laughed, and kissed. They fell asleep in each other's arms by midnight.

XXXXX

When they woke up the next morning it was a Friday morning and sadly enough they had school. They both took showers and got ready for school. Sam wore jeans and a white t-shirt with a red,black,and white plaid shirt on top that was open with his chucks while Mercedes wore ripped skinny jeans they were a dark blue color, a lose side tail tee, and black wedge heels. Her hair was in a loose side bun, her bangs were out and her makeup was natural.

They decided to take Sam's car and they both headed to school. Within 15 minutes they arrived at the school and Sam parked his car. Before Sam could get out the car Mercedes stopped him. He turned his back to look at her.

"What?" says Sam with a small smile.

"We have to make it internet official" says Mercedes

"We do" says Sam

Mercedes pressed a few button on her iphone and the request was sent. Sam heard a ding noise come from his droid, a gift his uncle got him when he got to Kentucky. He felt Sam should have some way to keep in contact with his friends. Sam looked at his phone and saw the note that said "In a relationship with Mercedes Jones". Sam smiled and pressed yes.

"There its internet official" says Sam placing a kiss on her nose.

Mercedes smiles and gets out the car. Sam turned the corner of his car and met up with Mercedes. They grab each other's hands and walked up to the school with smiles on their faces. By 3rd period everyone in McKinley now knew that Sam and Mercedes were a couple. Throughout the day Sam walked her to class, made her laugh, sent her texts in class and even left notes in locker after lunch. Mercedes felt like a gitty 13 year old school girl. She was happy, she was truly happy.

At end of the day Mercedes was at her locker putting her books away before glee club. Sam appeared at her locker and a smile intensely pressed across her face.

"Hey Beautiful" he says

"Hey Cutie, what's up?" she says

"Nothing, ready for glee?" he says extending his hand

"You bet" she says taking his hand.

Mercedes and Sam began to walk hand and hand to glee with the biggest and dopiest smiles on their faces. They were the last ones to get there and when they walked in they heard cheers and hollering. They look at their friends and couldn't help but laugh a little.

"So this morning I was in homeroom and when I was looking on facebook, and I saw something that said Mercedes Jones went from single to dating Sam Evans" says Santana

"You guys better not be joking because that would be really cruel" says Blaine

"You have no idea how long we have waited for this" says Kurt

"So, is it true or are we getting punk'd" says Quinn

"It's true" says Mercedes

Everyone hells and cheer's and congratulates.

"Okay, you guys have to sing" says Tina

"Yes! You have to sing, please" says Rachel

"Okay, Okay will sing" says Sam

Mercedes whispers a song in Sam's ear and he nods. Mercedes than runs to the band and tells them the song, they nod their heads too. The band begins to play the intro the Rihanna and Drake hit "What's My Name?"

_[Mercedes]__**  
**__Oh na na, what's my name?__**  
**__Oh na na, what's my name?__**  
**__Oh na na, what's my name?__**  
**__Oh na na, what's my name?__**  
**__Oh na na, what's my name?__**  
**__What's my name, what's my name?_

Before Sam got to his rap Mercedes walked over to him to the beat of the music and got close to him so she could say his part to her face. Sam wrapped his arms around her at the beginning of her rap and let her go by the time he said "Good Weed, white wine"_[Sam]__**  
**__I heard you good with them soft lips__**  
**__Yeah, you know word of mouth__**  
**__The square root of 69 is 8 some, right__**  
**__'cause I've been tryna work it out, oooow__**  
**__Good weed, white wine__**  
**__I come alive in the night time__**  
**__Okay, away we go__**  
**__Only thing we have on is the radio__**  
**__Oh, let it play, say you gotta leave__**  
**__But I know you wanna stay__**  
**__You're just waiting on the traffic jam to finish, girl__**  
**__The things we could do in twenty minutes girl__**  
**__Say my name, say my name__**  
**__Wear it out, it's getting hot, crack a window, air it out__**  
**__I can get you through a mighty long day__**  
**__Soon as you go the text that I write is gonna say_

Mercedes turned to her friends and began to sing to all of them with the biggest smile on her face. Everyone couldn't help but dance and sing-a-long._[Mercedes]__**  
**__Oh na na, what's my name?__**  
**__Oh na na, what's my name?__**  
**__Oh na na, what's my name?__**  
**__Oh na na, what's my name?__**  
**__Oh na na, what's my name?__**  
**__What's my name, what's my name?_

_Not everybody knows how to work my body_  
_Knows how to make me want it_  
_Boy, you stay up on it_  
_You got that something that keeps me so off balance_  
_Baby, you're a challenge, let's explore your talent_

_[Chorus x2:]__**  
**__Hey boy, I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me__**  
**__Hey boy, I really wanna be with you 'cause you just my type__**  
**__Oh na na na na__**  
**__I need a boy to take it over__**  
**__Looking for a guy to put you work up__**  
**__Oh, oh_

_**Oh na na, what's my name?**_  
_**Oh na na, what's my name?**_  
_**Oh na na, what's my name?**_  
_**What's my name, what's my name?**_

_[Mercedes]__**  
**__Baby, you got me, ain't nowhere that I'd be__**  
**__Than with your arms around me__**  
**__Back and forth you rock me__**  
**__So I surrender to every word you whisper__**  
**__Every door you enter, I will let you in_

_[Chorus]_

Mercedes went up to Sam and sang her last verse meaning every word she sang.

_**You're so amazing, you took the time to figure me out**_  
_**That's why you take me, way past the point of turning me on**_  
_**You about to break me, I swear you got me losing my mind**_

_**Ooh na na, what's my name?**_  
_**Ooh na na, what's my name?**_

_**Ooh na na, what's my name?**_  
_**Ooh na na, what's my name?**_  
_**Ooh na na, what's my name?**_  
_**What's my name, what's my name?**_

_[Chorus 2x]_

At the end of the song everyone clapped and cheered!

"That was great guys" says Brittany

"Umm…Me and Brit calls debs on Sam and Mercedes first double date" says Santana

"WHAT! NO me and Blaine first" says Kurt

"Umm…I'm responsible for putting them together so, me and Finn are first" says Rachel

Santana, Kurt, and Rachel began to argue.

"Sam…Mercedes…can you pencil me and Puck in for a double date whenever your free" says Quinn

"Sure thing Q" says Mercedes giving Quinn a thumbs up

"Looks like are next couple of Friday nights are planned for us" says Sam in a low enough voice so only Mercedes heard him

Mercedes smiles and grabs Sam into a kiss. Mercedes was happy, Sam was happy and their friends were happy for them. Sam and Mercedes senior year was gonna be a year to remember. Memories were going to be made that they would never forget.

* * *

**_THAT'S IT THAT'S PART 2! WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? GOOD? BAD? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASE REIVEW. IT WILL REALLY WARM MY HEART IF YOU REVIEW_**

**_What would you guys think about me adding ONE more part! if you want that to happen you HAVE to review and tell me or else i WONT do it!_**

**_THANKS FOR READDING_**

**_SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS I MISSED_**

**_XOXOXO_**

**_chordoverstreetfanactic_**


	4. Double Surprises Part 1

_**Enjoy:)**_

* * *

Today all of the New Directions were in Kentucky to see Stacy and Stevie graduate from high school. When Sam went back to Lima his senior year for Mercedes and the New Directions; Stacy and Stevie would often call to see how Sam was doing. Over the course of that year. Stacy and Stevie became close with all of the New Direction members. So it was only right to have them at their graduation. All of them sat on the belchers in a row next to Sam's parents.

Sam's hair was little darker then his senior year of high school, but he still looked the same. He had been married to Mercedes for 4 years now and happier than ever. Mercedes had long hair and side bangs now, she is 9 months pregnant with twins.

Quinn's hair was almost has long has it was her junior year of high school. She was married to Puck who now had a shaved head and they together had a three year old son named Jamie.

Rachel still had long her but no bangs, just side bangs. On her lap was her four year old daughter Katherine. Next to Rachel was her husband of 5 years; Finn.

Santana now had bangs, like the one she had her junior year old high school and still had long black hair. Her and Brittney were now engaged and were to be married by the end of the summer.

Tina and Mike still looked the same, just older. Married for 51/2 years and expecting in 4 months.

Blaine and Kurt are also happily married, and were would wait for what life was going to give them.

Compared to everyone else Mercedes was the most excited for Stacy and Stevie. She was so proud them. The night before she ended up crying when she remembered babysitting them when the Evans lived in the motel. She couldn't believe how fast they had grown up.

Earlier that morning Mercedes was feeling pain in her back, but she figured it would go always with time and a little more rest. As the graduation got closer and closer the pain increased. As they sat on the bleachers Mercedes began feel sharp pains on the side of her stomach. She had definitely knew it was time for her babies to come, but she didn't wanna steal Stacy and Stevie's thunder. So she decided to keep quiet until the graduation was over. But now she was beginning to wonder if she could wait that long.

"Right now were gonna have a performances by Stacy Evans accompanied by the Rascals" says the principal.

The Rascals was a band Stevie form with his friends. Stevie played the guitar, while his three other friends played the drums, bass, and keyboard.

"Singing the Whitney Houston Classic "Greatest Love of All" Stacy Evans and The Rascals" says the principal.

Stacy and The Rascals get on the small stage. Within seconds Stacy begins to sing her heart out.

_I believe the children are our future__**  
**__Teach them well and let them lead the way__**  
**__Show them all the beauty they possess inside__**  
**__Give them a sense of pride to make it easier__**  
**__Let the children's laughter remind us how we used to be_

_Everybody's searching for a hero__**  
**__People need someone to look up to__**  
**__I never found anyone who fulfilled my needs__**  
**__A lonely place to be__**  
**__So I learned to depend on me_

_[Chorus:]__**  
**__I decided long ago, never to walk in anyone's shadows__**  
**__If I fail, if I succeed__**  
**__At least I'll live as I believe__**  
**__No matter what they take from me__**  
**__They can't take away my dignity__**  
**__Because the greatest love of all__**  
**__Is happening to me__**  
**__I found the greatest love of all__**  
**__Inside of me__**  
**__The greatest love of all__**  
**__Is easy to achieve__**  
**__Learning to love yourself__**  
**__It is the greatest love of all_

_I believe the children are our future__**  
**__Teach them well and let them lead the way__**  
**__Show them all the beauty they possess inside__**  
**__Give them a sense of pride to make it easier__**  
**__Let the children's laughter remind us how we used to be_

_[Chorus]_

_I decided long ago, never to walk in anyone's shadows__**  
**__If I fail, if I succeed__**  
**__At least I'll live as I believe__**  
**__No matter what they take from me__**  
**__They can't take away my dignity__**  
**__Because the greatest love of all__**  
**__Is happening to me__**  
**__I found the greatest love of all__**  
**__Inside of me__**  
**__The greatest love of all__**  
**__Is easy to achieve__**  
**__Learning to love yourself__**  
**__It is the greatest love of all_

_And if, by chance, that special place__**  
**__That you've been dreaming of__**  
**__Leads you to a lonely place__**  
**__Find your strength in love_

Everyone clapped and cheered! Stacy had the biggest smile on her face; she turned her head to look at her twin brother and smiled harder. She looked back out at the crowd and waved! After their performances there was once more speech then the teens could toss their hats. But now Mercedes definitely knew she could NOT wait that long. The pain had increased and she needed to get to a hospital and quick. Before she could get Sam's attention; Mercedes felt wetness on her butt. Her eyes widen as she realized that her water had just broke.

"Sam..." Mercedes whispers with worry in her voice

"Yeah?…" says Sam leaning his head over but not giving Mercedes his full attention

"My water just broke" Mercedes whispers.

Sam turns to Mercedes with wide eyes.

"We-we gotta get you to the hospital. Let's go!" says Sam

* * *

**_That's Part 1. Stay tune for part 2. It will be up shortly. Thanks for reading!_**

**_Sry for any errors I missed_**

**_Xoxo_**

**_~chordoverstreetfanactic._**


	5. Double Surprises Part 2

**_Hey everyone, this is Part 2. Now in my stories when I name the children of the characters I tend to use the same names over, because I love the names I choose, and it's hard for me to change the name when in my head because it's so perfect. Now in some of them I do change them, because I do find new awesome names. And just know each person is different in each story. So if you read some of the other stories and see me re-use a name there not connected. Ask questions if you have any. Sry if I have confused you. Thanks for reading!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"How are we gonna get me to the hospital without making a scene" says Mercedes with a whisper voice.

"I don't know, but were gonna get you there" says Sam.

Sam leans to his parents to tell them him and Mercedes are leaving because she's going into labor. Sam's mother tells him to go and they will meet them there after the graduation. Sam nodded and Sam and Mercedes were in there way.

Sam and Mercedes quite got up and started to leave.

"Were you going?" whispers Santana.

Mercedes ignores her and pretends like she didn't hear her. As Mercedes and Sam continue to walk Santana see's a wet spot on Mercedes dress, her eye widen has she realizes that Mercedes water had broke. She whispers to the others and tell them and they see it has well. They all begin to quite leave. Sam realizes that there following them and tells Mercedes, but at this point she doesn't care she just wants to get to the hospital. As they all continue to walk quite Stacy notices them leaving, she makes eye contact with Brittney and mouths the words "What's going on?". Brittney being the silly self that she is starts acting out what's going on. She puts one of her hands on her back like she's pregnant and she pretends like she's pushing a baby out. Stacy gets what she's saying and eyes widen.

"Stevie!" she whispers

"What?" he whispers back

"We have to go!" she whispers.

"We can't, plus were almost done this is the last speech" he whispers.

"No, we really have to go Mercedes is in labor" she whispers in a panic.

Stacy and Stevie make eye contact and they get an idea. Suddenly they abruptly stand up being the only two kids standing in a sea of kids and scream

"Class of 2017!" they scream in unison in the middle of the last speech.

Stacy and Stevie throw their hats in the air and catch them. Everyone is giving them a look like its not time yet, but they don't care. The gang stops and stares at them.

"What are they going?" says Sam.

Stacy and Stevie begin running over to the gang with smiles on their face.

"What are you guys doing" says Blaine.

"Were here to see are niece and nephew be born" says Stevie

"Can we please go NOW!" says Mercedes has she holds her stomach.

"Yeah, let's go!" says Sam.

Everyone starts running to their cars and Sam's parents were close behind. And they all head to the hospital

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About 4 hours later everyone is sitting in the hospital waiting room except, Sam, and Sam's mom. They were with Mercedes trying to keep her clam. Everyone sat in the waiting room had patient has possible. Some were looking at magazines to past the time and others were on their phone playing games to past the time. Jamie was on Pucks lap and watching him play a game on his phone. Katherine was sitting on the floor were the little inn table was the held the magazines. Instead of looking at the magazines; Katherine was coloring in her coloring book with crayons that's she had in her backpack she took everywhere. Suddenly Katherine looks up from her coloring book and says

"Mommy, Daddy, are Uncle Sam and Auntie Mercedes gonna be okay?" says Katherine in the cutest way possible.

Rachel couldn't help but smile at how cute her daughter was.

"Sweetie, there gonna be fine." Says Rachel's with a smile.

"You promise?" says Katherine.

"I promise" says Rachel giving Katherine a kiss on the cheek.

Sam comes to the waiting Room to update the gang.

"Sam, how is she?" says Kurt with worry in his voice.

"Well I can tell you one thing, she's gotten stronger" says Sam shaking his left hand trying to regain feeling.

"Oh that's just the beginning just wait till she's screaming at you" says Sam's Dad

"She's gonna scream at me?" says Sam

"Oh yeah" says Finn and Puck in unison

"And she's having twins, your mom almost killed me" says Sam's Dad with a smirk.

"Okay, any who I wanted to tell you guys that one of the babies is breeched. But there's still time. She's not ready to push yet and if we're lucky the baby will turn around. If not she's gonna have to get a C-section." Says Sam

Everyone nodded.

"I'll keep you guys posted okay" says Sam

"Lets us know if you need anything" says Quinn

"I will" says Sam. And Sam walks away to go back to Mercedes.

With Mercedes and Sam in the hospital room.

"Sam?…" says Mercedes

"Yeah, babe do you need something?" says Sam being a little jumpy

"No, do you think the baby will turn around?" says Mercedes with concern.

"Yeah, are you okay?" says Sam

"Yeah, I'm just scared. I don't wanna have a C-section. I scared about even giving regular birth I don't thing I can handle a c-section" says Mercedes has she squeezes Sam hand because she going through a contraction.

Sam winces a little at the pain being given to his hand. "Hey, you are one of the strongest people I know, I know you can handle it, plus you're not alone. You have me" says Sam kissing her hand

"I love you" says Mercedes.

"I love you more" says Sam.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Seven Hours later….

Everyone was in the waiting room except for Sam. He was taking care of Mercedes by himself. Everyone decided to give him alone time with her, with just him and her. Suddenly Sam comes running to the waiting room.

"GUYS! It's time to push! The baby turned around! Ummm, Quinn I need you to come with me. Mercedes said something about her owing you" says Sam with a confused look in the last part.

Quinn smiles. "Yeah, I do owe her big time. Let's go!" says Quinn running to Mercedes room.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright Mercedes you ready?" says Quinn with a friendly smile on Mercedes left side.

"As ready has I'm ever going to be" says Mercedes.

"Okay, Mercedes I'm gonna count to three, when I say three I want you to push. I will tell you When and when not to push, okay" says the women

"Okay" says Mercedes with a worried look on her face.

Sam grabs her hand tight and kisses it. "You can do this!" he tells her. And Mercedes nods.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3, Push!"

Mercedes pushes has hard has she can while pushing to squeezing the life out of Quinn and Sam's hands.

"Ahhh" says Mercedes after the first push!

After 3 more pushes she gets the first baby out. The room his suddenly filled with the baby's cries. When Mercedes heard that first cry it brought her to tears.

"Say Hello, to your Baby Boy!" say the women, after showing the baby boy for a few minutes. Sam cuts the chord. She then hands the baby to a nurse to clean him up.

"You didn't Cedes!" says Quinn with a big smile.

"You didn't Babe, he's beautiful." Says Sam close to tears.

"Okay Mercedes one more baby left let's bring her into the world" say the women.

They begin to do a series a pushes.

"Okay Mercedes one more push, and you're done, one more push and she's here" the women

"I CANT DO THIS" says Mercedes.

"Yes you can babe, were almost there, come one more push" says Sam.

Mercedes does one more push and with seconds a baby girl's cries fill the room. It instantly brought Mercedes to tears.

"You did it babe! I'm so proud of you!" says Sam kissing Mercedes forehead.

"Here's your Baby Girl!" say the women, after showing her for a few minutes. Quinn then cuts the baby girls chord and the nurse takes the baby away to clean her up.

xxxxxxxxxx

One nurse hands Mercedes the baby boy. The other hands Sam the baby girl. They both had tan skin and curly hair. When Sam looked into that baby girl's big green eyes, he immediately began to cry. Sam sat down and continued to look at his little girl with amazement. He used one of his hands to wipe a tear away.

"Sam, Sweetie are you okay?" says Mercedes has she look at their interaction.

"Yeah, I'm fine" says Sam not taking her eyes off the little girl.

"If you have any more girls there gonna wrapped around Sam's finger like that little one" says Quinn in a whisper voice.

"Oh don't I know it!" says Mercedes.

xxxxxxxxx

Thirty minutes later everyone was in Mercedes room to see the babies. Mercedes was holding the girl and Quinn was holding the boy.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Nathan Michael Evans and Naya Marie Evans "says Sam with a smile

Everyone goes awl over the two little bundles of joy; both babies had electric green eyes that you could fall deep into.

"Oh my god there so cute!" says Santana.

"Wait who came first?" says Stevie

"Nathan, why?" says Sam

"Oh nothing, it just that Stacy owes me 10 bucks." Says Stevie with a smile.

"Oh whatever" says Stacy folding her arms and letting out a huff while rolling her eyes.

"Don't be mad" says Stevie giving his little sister by 4 minutes a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm not mad" says Stacy lying through her teeth.

Everyone laughs.

"By the way, Stacy and Stevie, I'm sorry for stealing your thunder. It was your guys' day." Says Mercedes.

"It's fine, you made are graduation very memorable" says Stevie

"Best Graduation Ever!" says Stacy

Everyone laughs.

* * *

**_THAT'S IT I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

**_SRY FOR ANY ERRORS I MISSED_**

**_XOXOX_**

**_~chordoverstreetfanactic_**


	6. Authors Note Please Read

_**Hey Guys, I'm glad a lot of you like my buckets of shots! It means so much! I just wanna thank everyone for all the support and I'm not just talking that about this story I mean ALL of my stories. I get Pm's saying that I'm your favorite author sometimes and that really surprises me because I'm my own worst critic so it just makes me happy but shocked at the same time that you guys feel that way about my work and me as an author! It means a lot and I love the love you give!**_

_**Okay so about shots of Samcedes. Am I going to continue it? Yes I hope so. I usually just write a one-shot when it comes to my head or a write it down so I can type it later but I'm welcome suggestions and shots you would like to be done. If you guys wanna give me some ideas, I'll try my best to write them the best I can and hope and pray that you like it. Seeing as I have three stories going on, not counting this one I will TRY my best to get to them as best I can but please send your prompts or suggestions my way if you like.!**_

_**Again thank you guys! You all mean so much! Pm or review you prompts/ suggestions and be on the lookout for updates of 'The Evans Family' 'Living the Unexpected' and 'The Real World: Cancun, Mexico'.**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic.**_


	7. Can You Help Me?

_**Hey Guys, another one-shot! This one just came to me randomly! I really like this song, it's very romantic to me and it makes my heart swell if a man sung this to a women!**_

_**Song- Can You Help Me?- Usher**_

_**(Usher in his old days back in like 2000)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_

_**ps. this is a little M-rated**_

_**pss. listen to the song before reading or while you read! either way is fine ! :)**_

* * *

_Umm Why, Umm Why_

_Living on the edge out of control_  
_And the world just wont let me slow down_  
_But in my biggest picture was a photo of you and_  
_me_  
_Girl you know I tired I work hard to provide_  
_all the material things I thought that would make_  
_you happy_  
_I'm confuse can you make me understand_  
_Cause I tired to give you the best of me_  
_I thought we were cool maybe I was blind._  
_But never took time to see!_

Disappointed again; Mercedes looked at the birthday cake and the dinner she made all by herself. Today was her 26th Birthday and her fiancé had missed it. Mercedes looked at the clock that read 11:45; he was way over an hour late. Mercedes blew out the candle lit dinner she had prepared and walked to their room as tears slowly streamed down her face. She cleaned her face making all he makeup she spent hours on doing disappear; she changed out of the red dress she wore just for him and got into her favorite footie pajamas that had monkeys all over it. She crawled into bed and surrounded herself in the comforter as more and more tears streamed down her face. Today was suppose to be her day and yet she did all there thing for him, made his favorite dinner, wore his favorite color, got pretty just for him and yet he could pull away from his job just for one day.

Sam pulled into the drive away of their home, he looked at his watch and it read midnight, it was no longer her birthday anymore; he missed it. Today was her birthday and he couldn't get away, he was so upset with himself. He couldn't even get a few minutes to call and say it but he knew she wouldn't like it. She deserved a 'Happy Birthday' in person with hugs, flowers, and kisses all over her face and next. Sam didn't wanna go inside because he didn't wanna face this, but he had no choice, he had to.

Sam got out of his car and opened the door to their small home. He turned on the light to see his favorite meal cold on the table and a cake with her name on it in purple frosting; he let out a breath in disappointment at himself. He turned off the light and went into their room to find her in bed curled up in a ball. Sam looked at her and saw the tear streaks left on her face, he made her cry and that killed him inside, his job was to never make her cry and he was failing. Sam quietly got a shower and got into bed; he tried to wrap his arm around her but he felt her stir, he removed his arm and she stopped moving. She didn't want him to hold her, he understood that, he didn't deserve to.

_Can u help me?  
Tell me what you want from me  
Can u help me?  
Tell me why you want to leave  
Baby help me  
Without you my whole world is falling apart  
And I'm going crazy! Lifes a prison when your in  
love alone_

_(Oh girl) I need you come back home (you know I need you)_  
_I don't want to be alone_

_Girl I put your love up on the shelf_  
_And I guess I didn't have to go that_  
_And now were not together, cause I hurt you many_  
_times_  
_And now your not around_  
_I wish for every moment in time_  
_That I wasted we used it to make sweet love._  
_Baby be my guide please take my hand_  
_Want you to know that I got you._  
_If you need it. I don't want to be on the outside_  
_looking in_  
_I got to have you girl can't you see it._  
_Will you help me?_  
_Tell me what you want from me_

Over the next couple of weeks Sam continues to miss dinner, dates, and other things he said we would attend. Mercedes was pissed and had had enough. Mercedes waited there bed room sitting cress cross apple sauce in their bed waiting for him to come home. He walked through the door at 10:30 dead tired from his day. When he walked into their room he saw her sitting there waiting for him. "Hey Mercy" he said in a tired tone as he took of his jacked and began to un-button his shirt for a shower.

Mercedes sat there for a moment unresponsive, she didn't know how to say this so she thought she would just come out and say it. "Sam, I can't do this anymore" she said in a shaky voice.

Sam stood there staring at her "What are you talking about?".

Tears streamed down her face "You've hurt me for the last time, I can't do this. I'm tired of waking up and you're not there. I'm tired of sleep by myself, I'm tired of explain why I'm showing up solo to double dates with our friends. I just can't Sam".

Sam stood there stunned at her words; she was leaving him. But she couldn't leave they agreed they would be forever. _Forever and Always._

Mercedes got off the bed and slipped on her flip flops; she wiped her tears and looked at Sam, she then looked at the car keys in her hand then back at Sam "I'll handle the wedding stuff, I'll call your mom too if you want. It should be that hard to cancel a wedding right?" she said trying to make the last part up beat but failed.

Mercedes than tried to walk out there bedroom door but Sam stopped her by tugging on her arm. She looked back at him and began to get lost in his green orbs. "No, you can't leave" he said looking deep into her eyes.

_Can u help me?  
Tell me why you want to leave  
Baby help me  
Cause without you my whole world is falling apart  
And with out I think I'll go crazy! Life's a  
_prison when your in love alone

_(Oh girl) I need you come back home (you know I need you)_  
_I don't want to be alone_

_(Please stay don't go) To give me another chance I_  
_want to be your man_  
_Girl, you got me down here on my knees_  
_Crying, begging pleading_  
_I'll do anything for your love_  
_Would you help me?_  
_Tell me what you want from me_  
_Can u help me?_  
_I don't understand_  
_Girl I just a man_  
_Help me_  
_Can help me_  
_With out you my whole world is falling apart_  
_And without you girl I'm going crazy! Life a_  
_prison without your love_

"Sam please don't make this hard" she said as tears fell down her face.

Sam got down on his knees held her by her short chocolate legs; he skin was so soft. He rested his head on the purple cotton shorts she was wear and he hugged her legs tight. "Please Baby, don't go. I love you. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll do anything, just don't go. I need you" cried Sam.

"Sam please" cried Mercedes.

"No, I'm not letting you go. Don't leave me! I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you" cried Sam.

"Your job is obviously more important" she cried out.

Sam stood up and held her by the cheeks holding her tight, but not too tight to the point where he was hurting her. "No, no its not. I want you! You're all I want. I wanna marry you and I want you to be the mother of my children. I'm not letting you go Mercedes" he yelled.

"Sam, I'm not bringing kids into this world if their father is never there. I'll be damned if you tell our son or daughter you'll be at their event and you disappoint them".

"I'll be there, I promise" he told her.

"You've said that once before. Just let me go Sam" cried Mercedes.

Sam crashed his lips into her now holding her around her waist. Tears streamed from both Sam and Mercedes eyes as the kiss got deeper and deeper. Mercedes relaxed in his grasp and fought for dominance in the kiss. Sam walked her over to their bed not the kiss; he leaned forward on her causing her to fall back onto their bed. Mercedes began to finish the shirt Sam started un buttoning and Sam tugged at her cotton shorts. Within a couple of seconds their clothes were scattered around there room, the summer breeze came into their room through the open from as their love began to intensify for each other their actions they were doing to each other. Sam attached his lips to Mercedes again and soon entered her body. Condoms were no longer an item in their house since they got engaged a year and half ago. Mercedes pulled away from his kiss and let out a heavy breath.

_Can u help me?  
Tell me why, why, why, why, why, why  
Can u help me?  
Girl I'm here this time because your all I got  
Can u help me?  
Help me understand why I can't be your man  
It's driving me crazy  
Crazy, crazy, crazy_

_[Fading]_

"Help me Baby, help me make this better" he said as he did slow thrust into her.

Mercedes whimpered "Help me make it up to you. Help me be a better man" he said.

"Don't leave me, marry me" he said keeping the slow pace.

There love making lasted hours and hours on end. Sam repeatedly asked for Mercedes forgiveness with each love mark, kiss, and thrust.

In the wee hours of the morning Sam finally stopped and hovered over Mercedes as heavy breaths landed on her. He gently kissed her face and her swollen lips. "Please stay?" asked quietly.

Mercedes did a slow nodded; Sam grinned "I love you so much" he said.

"I love you" she said with a small smile.

Mercedes looked into his eyes and saw the old Sam again; he didn't look over worked or tired he just looked like Sam. "You'll never do this again?" she asked.

"Never" he said. Mercedes saw the truth in his eyes, there wasn't a lie in sight and she was happy that she finally had her Sam back.

* * *

_**THAT'S IT! WHAT DID YOU THINK? WAS IT GOOD OR BAD? I HOPED YOU ALL LIKED IT! THANKS FOR READING, MEANS SO MUCH! LET ME KNOW IF THIS ONE-SHOT IS TUMBLR WORTHY! I JUST MIGHT PUT IT ON THERE!**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS**_

_**Review please!**_

_**XOXO**_

_**chordoverstrretfanactic**_


	8. I Want Crazy

_**Hey Guess, here's a song fic for ya!**_

_**enjoy**_

_**xoxox**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

School had just begun for the year and Sam and Mercedes were out with their relationship, senior year was gonna be there year. With the scare of him possibly moving away the glee club got to work on finding Sam's parents jobs. Finn got Sam's father; Dwight a job working with Burt at the tire shop, while Tina gave Sam's mother; Mary a job being an assistant for her mother at her practice. With Sam's parents having jobs Sam could finally cut back on his hours at the Pizza Tower (the only pizza place in Lima). With less hours that meant more time with his beautiful girlfriend; Mercedes and his bro's.

Mercedes stood at her locker getting book for her next couple of classes. As she was getting the book someone tapped her right shoulder, but to her surprise no one was there. So she looked to her left and saw her handsome boyfriend and smiled.

"Hey Cutie" she smiled happily.

"Hey Babe" he replied giving her a kiss on her lips. "Where you headed?" he added

"English, then Spanish with you" she said.

"Sucks that that's the only class we have together" said Sam.

"Babe, we have glee. And we have glee twice a day, during school and after. That's tons of time, and don't forget about weekends when we're not in school" she said

He smiled, "Your right that's tons of time, I better head to History I promised Santana I would sit next to her so no 'ugly ass freshman mofo's' won't sit next to her. She said she's trying to reframe from going all lima heights on people, she's saving her rage for the true asshole's in the world".

Mercedes laughed, "Good luck with that. Make sure my girl keeps her lid on".

"I will, love you" he said.

"Love you too" she replied with a kiss.

When Mercedes got to English she sat between Blaine and Quinn, with the classroom being small there were tables of three's instead of two's. Blaine was a junior but was in high level English.

"Hey Cedes, you look cheery today" said Blaine.

She took her seat, "I think I have a reason to be, its senior year. My boyfriend is happy, and so is his family and I have English with my favorite bow tied friend and my soul sister".

"I'm really glad you're happy, you deserve to be" smiled Quinn.

"I think so too" grinned Mercedes.

As class began and the three glee clubbers began to take notes they began to hear whispers coming from behind them.

"Can you believe Sam Evans is dating that girl?" girl one whispered.

"What girl?" said girl two.

"Some black girl, if you ask me she's not all that pretty" said girl three.

"Apparently she dated Puck for like a week back in the day but now she's with Sam" said girl one.

"I know who you're talking about now…how can she be with Sam?" said girl two.

"I don't know, but I don't even think she knows how to handle him" said girl three.

"She's not _crazy_ enough… plus I think she's one of those people who doesn't get around" said girl one.

"Wait, she's a virgin, they still make that kind" said girl three.

"Hey, shut your mouth or I will tell Coach Sylvester that you three got implants this summer. I've done it before and I'm not afraid to do it again" yelled Quinn.

The whole class cat called and oooed as the three cheerios behind them began to get very embarrassed by the former cheerios outburst.

"Ms. Fabray" said the teacher.

"Sorry Mrs. Hayes, I had to put some underclassmen in their place" she replied.

"Don't let it happen again" said Mrs. Hayes.

Quinn nodded as a reply; she looked over at her soul sister and saw the disappointed and broken look on her face. It was as if her spirit had been crushed but really it was her confidences.

For the rest of the day Mercedes stayed distant from Sam and this upset him, he wasn't sure what he did wrong and he was determined to figure out what he did. They had almost got into a agreement in the parking lot but without a second passing Mercedes let it be none that she didn't want to talk about it and that was the end of the discussion.

Luckily later that night Sam was hanging with the boys. While they were eating at breadstix the topic had come up about him and Mercedes.

"I don't really know what's going on now, she's mad at me for some reason" said Sam.

"What did you do?" asked Artie.

"I don't know, we were find before she went to English today and now she won't even let me touch her" said Sam.

"Something happened at English" said Blaine.

Sam looked at Blaine with pleaded, "What happen, who's ass do I need to kick. If it's a girl I'll call Santana, dude all she is a speed dial number 7 and she will be here".

Blaine was taken off guard by this statement "Whoa calm down, for this situation your going need Santana. Some cheerios that sat behind us said some pretty mean things about her" said Blaine.

Blaine began reciting what the girls said and the more and more Sam heard the story the more and more he got mad.

"Look man what you need to do is show her she's the one. Don't let her think those cheerios are right. You need to sing to her dude" said Finn with a smile. "You got this, you just gotta pick the right song" he added.

Sam thought about it and instantly got the perfect song, "I gotta go guys, I got a song to practice. See you guys tomorrow" said Sam running out of Breadstix.

XXXXX

The next day Mercedes sat in glee playing with her thumbs as she semi listened to rant about how glad he was happy to see us and how they were gonna make it to Nationals this year.

" , I have a song to sing" said Sam

"Ummm okay, you have the floor" said taking a seat next to Artie.

"Alright this is for my beautiful girlfriend, Mercedes. I hope you like it, I did spend all night perfecting it" he said with a small smile. He nodded for the band to start with his guitar in hand and he began the upbeat melody.

**_I'm booking myself a one way flight  
I gotta see the color in your eyes  
I'm telling myself I'm gonna be alright  
Without you baby is a waste of time_**

_**Yeah, our first date, girl, the seasons changed**_  
_**It got washed away in a summer rain**_  
_**You can't undo a fall like this**_  
_**'Cause love don't know what distance is**_  
_**Yeah, I know it's crazy**_

_**But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"**_  
_**I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without you" love**_  
_**Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else**_  
_**Who cares if you're all I think about,**_  
_**I've searched the world and I know now,**_  
_**It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind**_  
_**Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy**_  
_**Are you with me baby? Let's be crazy**_

_**Yeah**_

_**I wanna be scared, don't wanna know why**_  
_**Wanna feel good, don't have to be right**_  
_**The world makes all kinds of rules for love**_  
_**I say you gotta let it do what it does**_

_**I don't want just another hug and a kiss goodnight**_  
_**Catchin' up calls and a date sometimes**_  
_**I love that we're rebels, and we still believe**_  
_**We're the kind of crazy people wish that they could be, yeah**_

_**Oh, I know we're crazy, yeah**_

_**But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"**_  
_**I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without you" love**_  
_**Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else**_  
_**Who cares if you're all I think about,**_  
_**I've searched the world and I know now,**_  
_**It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind**_  
_**Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy**_  
_**You with me baby? Let's be crazy**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_**No, I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"**_  
_**I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without you" love**_  
_**Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else**_  
_**Who cares if you're all I think about,**_  
_**I've searched the world and I know now,**_  
_**It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind**_  
_**Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy**_

_**Yeah, look at us baby, tonight the midnight rules are breaking**_  
_**There's no such thing as wild enough, and maybe we just think too much**_  
_**Who needs to play it safe in love?**_  
_**Let's be crazy!**_

_**Who cares if we're crazy? We gotta be crazy**_  
_**I know that we're crazy, so let's be crazy**_  
_**Yeah…**_

By the middle of the song the whole glee club was singing along and even dancing to the country jam. When he was done he got to his girlfriend and looked her directly in the eye.

"Mercedes, I love you. You're exactly what I want and I want nothing else. You're perfect in every shape or form. You're my crazy thing that I will never let go of. People may think were crazy to be in love with each other and there right because I'm and madly and crazy in love with you. So don't let anyone tell you you're not crazy enough or wild enough because you're enough for me. You're perfect!"

Mercedes had the biggest smile on her face and couldn't help but pull her man by his shirt and bring him into a breathtaking kiss. The glee club cat called and cheered, they couple pulled away only being a mere few centimeters away from each other.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you more".

* * *

WHAT DID YOU THINK? WAS IT GOOD OR BAD? PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK! TO ANY OF YOU THAT READ ONE OF MY THREE MAIN STORIES I WILL BE BACK SOON. THIS ONE-SHOT WAS JUST THE BEGINNING FOR ME. I DIDNT EXPECT FOR MY BREAK TO BE LONG SO I WILL BE BACK IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS. I'VE COME TO TERMS WITH WRITING FINN IN MY FICS AND I SEE THAT IT BEST TO REMEMBER THE CHARACTER AND WRITE HIM IN A POSITIVE LIGHT. UMMM I DO HAVE IDEAS FOR A TWO PARTER NEXT FOR MY BUCKET OF ONE-SHOTS SO GET READY. HERE'S SOME HINTS, ITS BASED OFF A MOVIE AND... SAMCEDES AS A CHILD!

TILL NEXT TIME

Song: I Want Crazy- Hunter Hayes.

sorry for errors

xoxo

chordoverstreetfanactic


End file.
